Sweet 18
by Sydney.d
Summary: Corporate love story. 18 yr old Sydney has to marry a stranger 6 years older than her and she is reluctant to do it. Sky is as reluctant as she is but will this marriage of convenience work out? Stay tuned to find out more. Hate it, like it, review it!
1. Chapter 1: Shock

**Sweet 18**

**Ch 1: Shock**

**Disclaimer**: Dun own PR!

* * *

Sydney Drew is an eighteen-year-old student. She adored her father a lot although Adam never showed his adorations to his only daughter. Her mother had passed away in a car accident when Sydney was five. As the richest girl in school, she has everything that she wanted—cars, friends, bags, you name it all. 

Sydney is good at everything she does—academics, dance, and fencing and of course she's a cheerleader and a good one at that. On top of that all, she attended self-defense and shooting classes.

More surprisingly, as popular as she may be, Sydney isn't attached. Oh yes, of course she had many chasers but…

"Hello Howard." Sydney waved to the old man behind the wheel, also their house butler and her father's very capable assistant.

"Ms. Drew." Howard nodded. It was the first time Sydney saw the grave looking expression on his face.

She asked in an unsure tone, "Howard, is there something wrong?"

"Ms. Drew, your father's lawyer will speak to you later." Howard answered, his eyes staring straight ahead at the traffic.

Sydney kept quiet and chewed her lips. She prayed silently to god that nothing bad would come to her father. She loves him so much and he is the only closest kin she had minus those cousins and uncles who wanted her dad's company.

As Sydney stepped into the bungalow, she felt an unordinary quietness. Helene stepped forward. "Ms. Drew, welcome back. Dinner's ready, here let me." Her housemaid stretched her right hand to grip her schoolbag.

"Sydney."

Helene looked at Sydney questioningly.

"Call me Sydney. I've told you so many times."

"Oh sorry Ms., I mean Sydney. Let's get you wash up, shall we and then you can have your dinner already."

"Is dad coming home to have dinner with me tonight?" Sydney went up the stairs and asked Helene who was standing beside her.

At the mention of her dad, Helene's tears welled up. Sydney watched at housemaid in shock. She frowned and asked, "Something wrong?"

Helene shook her head and pushed Sydney into the bath, then walked down hurriedly. Sydney took a quick shower then climbed down the stairs rapidly, taking two at a time.

"Ms., I mean Sydney." Helene greeted when she saw Sydney bounded off the stairs.

At the dinner table, Sydney saw a man sitting down on a chair whom she immediately recognized as her dad's lawyer. David Powell stood up when he saw her.

"Good evening, Ms. Sydney." David shook hands with her. "I believe this is the second time we have met so far."

Sydney displayed exquisite manners and nodded her head, trying to play a good hostess to her dad's lawyer. She signaled her butler who snapped his fingers. Shortly a waiter stood forward, holding a glass of martini.

David thanked the waiter and gestured Sydney to sit opposite him. "Terrific memory. You still remembered martini's my favorite drink."

"Dinner?" she asked promptly.

"No, I'm here to discuss something of importance with you." As he said that, David took out several pieces of papers from an envelope and laid it atop the dining table.

"I'm sorry I have some very bad news for you, Ms. Sydney. Your dad has just passed away." David announced.

Sydney kept quiet then asked softly, "When?" nothing written on her face as recognition hit her that her dad had gone, left her. There was nothing to cry about. Her father had taught her to be strong and she was going to do just that.

"Just this afternoon. I've brought his will and Mr. Drew had arranged for something which it is best you fulfilled it."

"I'm ready," she breathed the words out slowly. "Show it to me." It was certainly too much for an eighteen-year-old but she was a brave girl, as her father said so himself.

David handed her a letter. "A letter from Mr. Drew. Read it and you will understand."

_Just do it. Get it over with. _

_My dearest Syd, _

_Well, what a sorry state of affairs this is. I can only begin to imagine what a nightmare this has been for you. But my child. My daughter._

_Here's several things I have to ask you to do, it is the last I assure you. I've arranged a marriage for you to Sky Tate. I know he's a stranger to you but believe me; he's a good man. I would be most relieved to know that you will be in good hands as long as you marry him. _

_However, if you don't, all my assets will go to the next highest shareholder, your uncle, James and your inheritance will be under his surveillance until you are twenty-five. _

_Goodbye my girl._

_I am and always will be,_

_Your loving father._

Sydney stared at the piece of paper in horror. Her father was still trying to manipulate her. There were so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't, not in front of David, at least. She needed to hold some dignity for herself.

"Tell me about this man."

David watched her in amazement. Very good, only she fits to be Adam Drew's daughter. Only she.

"Sky Tate, twenty-four-year-old only son of Wes Collins. A cop—god give him credit, he was a good one at that too. His father still waiting to pass the hot seat to his reluctant son."

"Tell me David, what if I refused?" Sydney asked even though she knew, she wanted to hear him say those words.

He looked at her and spoke, "Then your inheritance will wait till you are twenty five and your father's company will fall into the hands of your uncle."

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Truth

**Sweet 18**

**Ch 2: Cold Truth**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Sydney didn't like her cousins very well, especially Uncle James' two daughters, Emily and Linda. Emily is studying at the same school as Sydney and they both were at loggerheads as long as they cross paths. 

The worst part was whatever Sydney has, Emily has to have it too. They are both eighteen and Sydney can't stand much of Emily's immaturity.

The younger sister, Linda is constantly chasing the rich and handsome opposite gender.

Sydney had felt these two sisters brought disgrace to the family name and she wish she didn't have to meet with them at all. It was bad enough and the missus; their mum was the same whore too. She didn't meant to be rude but she knew her aunt was forever warming men's bed. Sometimes she pitied uncle James as well.

Sydney let her mind wandered off, unconscious of the clock ticking away. She ate her dinner absently while David Powell sat across, watching her constant bemuse expressions.

Adam had a beautiful daughter. Lucky man, him. If he, David had been twenty years younger, he knew he would court her. There was no doubt about it.

David glanced down at his Rolex, it was coming to eight. The visitor he was expecting should be arriving soon. As if right on cue, the bell rang, pulling Sydney back from her thoughts.

She gestured for her maid to send the dishes away, and then sauntered off to the bar for a glass of her favorite scotch. Her father would have disagreed and shook his head, forbidding his daughter from alcohol. Not today and not forever, Sydney thought. There was no one in the household who would care about her, she was all alone. She wanted to retreat to her room, to her inner shell but fought back.

What more can she do? She is the heiress, okay soon-to-be as long as the groom turns up but did she really want to send her future to the grave?

Sydney swallowed the scotch quickly and coughed. The burning sensation felt bad but not as bad as losing a father and his _threatening_ will.

The door opened, revealing a tall and broad shouldered, muscular man. The hall's lights were too dim to actually see his facial expressions but David knew he was scowling.

The stranger wore a dark suit and his dark eyes bored down to the girl standing at the bar, opposite from him.

Sydney felt the smoldering eyes on her and couldn't help turning to face him. They stared at each other, trying to read their individual expressions.

Sky Tate, an ex-agent with the CIA watched her carefully from top to bottom, not tearing his gaze away from her.

She didn't know why but Sydney had a bad feeling about this stranger, standing at the hall.

Finally unable to stand the tension much longer, David stepped forward to welcome Sky. "I have to admit you are very punctual for a busy man like you, Mr. Tate." When the lawyer stood beside Sky, he had the urge to feel ashamed of his own height. Sky was easily six feet two.

"You had better give me a good explanation for this." Sky answered, his eyes still on Sydney.

"Yes, of course. This way please, Schuyler."

"Just, Sky."

"Oh yes, sure. If you would sit down here and," David stopped and turned to face Sydney whose face had turned to a darker shade of pink, "while I get Ms. Drew over. What would you have?"

"Whiskey." Sky answered with a bored expression.

The waiter gave him his drink while Sky watched at the two figures. David muttered some words while the lady, no, she's still a kid, glared at him. Then, reluctantly followed the lawyer to the living room's comfy.

Sydney sat down opposite from her _uninvited_ visitor. That arrogant fellow, she hated the sight of him.

David sat between them. He could feel the tension building. But his he had to do his job.

"Ms. Drew, Schuyler. Mr. Tate, Sydney."

"You can call me Sky." Sky said in an amused tone.

"Syd." Sydney said and looked away uneasily. This stranger sitting before her is different from the other males she had known in her eighteen years of age. Why, she felt there was something dangerous about him, the not-to-mess-with-me kind of person.

Hell-bell, she thought. None other man bothered her as much as this one does. Sydney pondered over thousand of questions; who is he and mostly why he's in the house.

David set the papers down on the table and began explaining, mostly to Sky.

"As I already mentioned to you earlier, Sky, that Mr. Drew had passed away…"

Sky cut him halfway, "Straight to the point, David. I haven't much time." He said, raising his hand to look at the time impatiently as if there was something more important awaiting him.

Good grief no, could he be the man that her dad mentioned. Sydney almost cried aloud. This was an arrogant, dangerous and… and definitely a chauvinist.

"Okay, as you can see, Mr. Drew had drawn up a will and his wishes are for you to marry his daughter, Sydney Drew within this year."

Sky's brows rose in a mocking manner. "Why should I?"

Ignoring that, David continued, "You will marry her for a year and can arrange the marriage to be annulled after that or continue as the both of you may like. But the duration is for a year. On top of that, you will gain twenty percent of the company's shares, which Mr. Drew believed you have been eyeing on it for a long time. More importantly, Ms. Drew is still of schooling age thus entitling you to look after _Drew_s _and Drews Inc. _till her twenty-first birthday."

It dawned on David to wonder why Sky had his knife on _Drews and Drews Inc. _when he, the very man himself is more interested in nabbing thieves.

Sydney could almost see the smirk in Sky's eyes. "If I don't?"

"You'll get nothing and Ms. Drew's inheritance will go to her uncle James. I believe Mr. Drew had left a letter for you." As David said so, he pulled out a letter from his file and handed it to Sky.

Sky turned his attention to Sydney. "How old are you?"

She held her chin up defiantly as if challenging him. "Eighteen."

"I didn't know eighteen is a marriageable age this day though I must say as a twenty-four year old myself, I'm not ready for marriage yet."

"Okay, with that I shall leave the both of you here to decide upon yourself and to give me a reply. I'll be at the front porch." David stood up and walked away giving them space.

Sky sighed. "I'm guessing you detest this arrangement as much as I."

"Mr. Tate," Sydney called. "As you already know, I'm still in school and marriage should be out of question now. I don't understand why my father would have decided on this silly idea."

"I've no idea as well. I've got to admit that this came too much as a surprise for me today."

"Yes, I'm aware of it and I don't have to tell you I hate you at first sight." Sydney said, almost too politely.

She saw his eyes darkened. "Excuse me while I read this." Sky held up the letter in his hand then stood up towards the floor-to-ceiling windows.

XXX

Half and hour later, Sky walked back to where he last sat.

"Mr. Tate." Sydney said.

He nodded. "I have come to a decision and I hope you have too."

Sydney had spent the time just now to read and reread her father's letter. "Yes, I have." She agreed in annoyance.

"Good. Let's hope that our decision be alike."

Sydney jerked her head away from him. This was too much to take in one day.

"My answer is yes and what about you?" Sky said slowly.

"What?" She stared at him as if he suddenly grew two heads.

Sky couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Listen, it will be a marriage of convenience for both of us. I'll get the twenty percent and you'll get your inheritance. I'm sure you loathe others from getting their hands on your father's company."

He can read my mind, Sydney thought. "You're right, Mr. Tate. I hate them a lot as well as his two daughters. This is no secret."

"So?" Sky asked softly. "What is your answer?"

Sydney bit her lips. "I'm on."

Sky gave a throaty laugh. "Let's call Powell in, shall we?" he gave her his hand.

"All right, Mr. Tate."

Sky furrowed his brow. "I don't think it is polite to call me that anymore if we are going to be husband and wife. Call me, Sky. I like that better."

"Very well, Sky." He's a heartbreaker; Sydney knew it from the beginning. A man like him, swift and smooth—a lady's man.

XXX

David smiled from a far when he saw the both of them holding hands. "I see you have reach a decision."

"Yes, we are going to be married."

"Where are the papers, David?" Syd asked impatiently, trying to pull her hand from Sky's tight clutch.

"Your father died a happy man." David replied after they signed the papers. "I'll see you at the wedding chapel when?"

"Not so soon, David. But it will be this year."

"Right, I shall take my leave now." David nodded to the both of them and left.

Sydney tore her hand away from Sky, forcefully. "You can leave now." She bit out the words.

"I am soon, let me speak to your butler first."

Sydney watched as he spoke quietly with the family's butler. She looked away quickly when he caught her staring.

When Sky came to stand in front of her, he bent down and whispered into her ears. "I shall play your personal chauffeur and bodyguard as of tomorrow, to school and back. Followed by dinner and an engagement ring."

Before Sydney have a chance to argue back, Sky walked out of her house. His laughter filled the house.

Unable to control herself, Sydney sobbed and fled to her room. She was right, he was an arrogant idiot. How is she going to school with a ring like that? People will talk and laugh at her. What if... what if they thought she was pregnant?

At the thought of that, Sydney cried even louder. The quiet night absorbing her cries.

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet 18**

**Ch 2: Shades of Pink**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

* * *

"Good morning Howard," Sydney greeted and nodded at the other servants in the house. "Mmmm, something smells good—what's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, my dear. It's scones and strawberry jam."

"My all time favorite." Sydney bit into the scones and savored the taste. "I'll be late tonight—cheerleading so don't bother fixing my meal and I'll see myself home, no worries."

"Miss, it's not a good idea for a lady to stay out so late. Your father, bless him, will disapprove as well." Howard replied.

"I'm eighteen, Howard. Stop treating me like a child and I'm going to school now, myself."

"Wait." Howard raced after her.

Sydney turned around, "Please Howard, let me learn to be independent. I don't wish to be called the spoilt and pampered princess any more than I like it." That said, she walked out of the house and found herself face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see.

The grip he placed on her arms tightened. "Trying to go somewhere, missy?"

She glared at him, their eyes meeting one another, a battle of their own. Sydney broke the contact first and shoved him aside, unsuccessfully.

"What are you trying to do, mister? Let me go, I'm going to be late for school."

"Of course but first," Sky took her finger and pushed a ring on one of them. "The engagement ring."

"What on earth…"

"Shhh, Howard's looking."

Sydney pulled back her hand and grimaced at the exquisite-looking ring, a pink stone sitting in the middle. Exquisite as it is, she was not going to wear it.

As if reading her mind, Sky said, "No, the ring stays where it is. I can't have little boys chasing after my betrothed, can I?"

"I'm not going to school with this."

"Oh yes, you are. Either that or you want me to publicly announce our engagement?" he answered, half jokingly and half serious.

Sydney frowned. Whatever, she was going to pull it out of her finger upon reaching school. No one is going to know. She watched as he moved into his car and threw the gears. "C'mon Syd, I shall send you today."

She moved reluctantly.

XXX

"Syd!"

She whirled around to the direction of her friend's call.

"We heard it all," Her friend panted and said.

"What about?" she asked annoyed. The ring fitted her so tightly that she couldn't get it out.

"Everyone saw that expensive vehicle out there, and the driver behind the wheel—oh my god, he's goddamn gorgeous."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? C'mon fess up, who is that mysterious man? He doesn't look like one of our students so he must be from somewhere. Now, where did I see him before?"

"Whoever he is, it's none of your concern, okay?"

"Hey, Syd, Gwen."

By then Sydney was surrounded by a group of girls. Someone spotted the ring and shouted. "Look, a ring."

"Was it from that gorgeous man just now?"

"I've got something on. Later okay." Sydney walked away quickly. She had to do something. This was crazy.

* * *

TBC


End file.
